


If Only

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, November Drabble, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: All Richard can see now is everything that he did wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so busy that I got behind I apoligisel...

He stood there his heart breaking each and every second that he looked on. Nothing, yes nothing would make what he was seeing any better. Richard didn’t know what to do. Wally stood in the rain kissing… kissing her. Richard knew that he was crying but there was nothing that he could do about it any more. He just wanted to go back in time and make everything better… Richard knew that wasn’t possible but he still wished for it.  
Everything had been going so well, and then… and then he made one mistake and now he would have to pay for it for the rest of his life. He turns and begins to walk away. He doesn’t see the car till the last second. Richard closes his eyes waiting for the impact but it never comes. Instead he feels a harsh breath on his neck and a harsh pain in his back.  
His eyes slip open and Wally is breathing heavy looking more pissed than he has ever seen him. Richard can’t help that he sobs and crumbles into the arms of the man that he loves, but can no longer have.

**Author's Note:**

> Done, Done, Done.


End file.
